1. Field
The following description relates to a tactile sensation providing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tactile sensation providing technology provides oscillation, force, heat, and the like to a user wearing a tactile sensation providing apparatus, thereby enabling the user to feel a corresponding tactile sensation.